Tori Gets Stuck
Tori Gets Stuck is the fourth episode of the second season of Victorious and the 24th episode overall. It aired on May 14, 2011 in the United States. Click here to watch it. Plot Sikowitz announces the casting for the new play and Tori lands the lead while Jade is stuck as her understudy. She is furious, and becomes even more angry when Tori says she doesn't even know what an understudy is. Attempting to get Tori sick so she can play the lead, Jade has bush daisies, which Tori is allergic to, delivered to Tori. Tori is able to avoid the flowers, and she tells Jade that she earned the lead, and nothing can stop her from doing it. However, during opening night, Lane (the school's guidance counselor) receives a text from Rex saying that there is a car parked in his butt, and they rush to the hospital to see him. Robbie tells him that ten years ago a scary bully made him swallow a Pontiac toy car and now its stuck in his small intestine, and if it moves, it may "tear his guts apart." They need to perform surgery and need a pint of blood but they do not have enough at the hospital because the type Robbie has is rare. Jade, because she read Tori's medical file, reveals to Tori that she and Robbie share the same blood type, which is O-negative. Tori donates blood, but Jade gets rid of the first pint to make Tori late for the play and make her unable to take the role as Suzy. She gives another pint which Robbie accidentally drops, splashing it all over them. Th ) in the hospital.]]e last pint of blood was a success, but it causes Tori to feel dizzy and not able to perform her role in the play properly. Jade quickly decides to get in Tori's dress and play the part but Sikowitz says that she has been a "gank" all week. Jade persuades him by telling Sikowitz that the show must go on. Instead of Jade playing the role, Sikowitz ends up playing the role for Tori while Tori is wearing Sikowitz's clothes (to the bewilderment of everyone, including the actors). Subplot Sikowitz tells Trina that she needs to be a more convincing actress when she fakely coughs for her role as the girl with tuberculosis in Steamboat Suzy, so she goes to every extent to prove herself to Sikowitz. When Trina visits Robbie at the hospital, she hears a man with tuberculosis coughing. She and Cat go to his room so that Trina can record the man's coughing voice. After being too close to him, Trina catches tuberculosis for real, and Sikowitz believes Trina has improved greatly and does not believe her upon telling him this, saying that if she believed it, the audience would too. Trivia *Absent: Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver. *According to one of Beck's updates in TheSlap, he was helping a friend move to the valley that day, as he is the only one with a truck. It is possible Beck skipped school to do this, as the rest of the gang is shown to be in class. However, if you look close, he makes a cameo appearance in the end credits (a scene from Beggin' on Your Knees) * This is the third time a character has been in the hospital, the first being André, Beck, Trina, Jade, Tori, Robbie, in Cat's New Boyfriend and the second being Rex and Cat in Rex Dies. *This is Robbie's second time in the hospital. *This episode aired on the eighteenth birthday of Miranda Cosgrove: May 14, 2011. *The U.S.(United States) flag on the boat has 45 stars (January 4, 1896-November 16, 1907), which means that Utah is the most recent state to join the United States. This also means the play took place between those years. *It is also mentioned that Tori and Robbie have the same blood type. *Tori and Robbie's blood type, O-negative, is rare because although people who have the O-negative blood type can donate blood to anyone with any blood type (because of the presence of both A and B antibodies). A person with that blood type can only receive blood from a person with the same blood type. *Robbie is revealed to be a fan of SpongeBob, as Tori said he had SpongeBob underwear on. Ironically, Victoria Justice (the portrayer of Tori) is a fan of SpongeBob. *This episode can be compared to the South Park episode Casa Bonita, where Eric Cartman makes a relentless attempt to send Butters missing so he can come with the rest of the gang to a fun restaurant for Kyle's birthday. Also, while Butters does end up not coming with them, the police become aware that it was Cartman who made him go missing and have him arrested, much like how Sikowitz refuses to let Jade perform at the end despite Tori being unable to herself. *When the nurse tells the doctor that the "creepy male nurse" lost the pint of blood, it is revealed that the doctor's name is Dr. Schneider. This is a reference to Dan Schneider, the creator of the show. *This is the second time Sikowitz calls Jade a "gank", the first being Freak the Freak Out. *This is the first time Sikowitz and Trina interact (besides when they were in the Diddly Bops together). *This is the first time Trina is actually cast in a play that she did not write herself (in Jade Dumps Beck, she wrote and starred in her one-woman show, Trina!). *This is the second time Cat helps with lighting for a play (first being Rex Dies). *End Tagline: Tori: "Is this gonna hurt?" Nurse: "Probably." *This is the second time a male character has impersonated Tori (Sikowitz as Steamboat Suzy), the first being Beck in Beck Falls For Tori. *In one of the captions, a picture in the'' Tori Gets Stuck album/gallery implies that Cat's favorite movie is ''Titanic. *This is the second time Beck (Avan Jogia) is absent (the first being The Birthweek Song). *Sikowitz proves that he does, in fact, have some musical talent, also proving it in Freak the Freak Out. *Tori donates approximately 3 out of the 8-12 pints of blood a human has in this episode. It is not likely that any medical professional would take that much blood out of one person. **Dizziness and weakness are symptoms of 3 pints worth of blood loss, as shown by Tori in the end. *This is the first episode where two people speak in the ending tagline instead of just one person. Reception This episode has been received negatively by many fans, some due to thinking Jade's behavior and actions were worse than typical. The episode premiered to 4.16 million viewers and was the most watched scripted cable telecast of the week save for some Spongebob repeats. Goofs *It is not safe to get three pints of blood taken in one day, especially for a body build like Tori's. *After giving one pint of blood, Tori feels more energetic than she should be. *It is against the law to access another person's medical records, yet Jade is not punished, even though Tori's father is a police officer. (This is typical of shows in Schneider-verse.) *On Beck's Profile on TheSlap.com, Jade comments on his last post that he will miss the play that will be on Saturday, but in this episode it states that the play will be on Friday. **Maybe Friday is just the opening night, or was only a "test run" to the school before the official play. *It is highly unlikely a hospital wouldn't have enough of a specific blood type for surgery, even a rare one, as they must always be prepared. *For a smart girl like Tori, it is questionable why she didn't know her own blood type. *The clapping of the audience at the end of the play does not match the sound of clapping in the background. *Hospitals are generally very careful and it is rare that blood would be left lying around like it was in the episode. *They mention that Robbie had a rare blood type O- although O- is not very rare; in fact, it is more common than AB+ and AB-, which are the most uncommon. They probably said it's rare because it's less common compared to A and B types. *Tori said that Robbie was wearing Spongebob underwear, but Robbie's underwear can clearly be seen to not have Spongebob on it. *Trina and Cat shouldn't have been allowed in the TB ward, as TB is contagious and life threatening. *Trina apparently caught TB, however this is never mentioned in later episodes. *The fact that Trina cought TB should not have been included, since it is not appropeite to joke about. It may not be exactly true, as the thought is different to everyone. *No real hospital would allow a patient to handle a bag of blood under any circumstances. *Most people who have allergies learn to recognize the thing they're allergic to, but Trina had to stop Tori from sniffing the Bush dasies. *Cell phones and other electronic devices are not allowed in hospitals. *When Tori asked Cat, Andre and Robbie if they want to eat sushi at Nozu but in Andre's Horrible Girl Nozu is still new and Tori didn't know about it yet. Tori may have not known about the owner (Mrs. Lee) in this episode, but she knew about the restaurant. Nozu was first seen in Andre's Horrible Girl. Quotes Sikowitz: Let's discuss acting! André: What about acting? Sikowitz: Oh yes, any questions? Jade: Yeah, like if you get sick, or you go missing, or GET HIT BY A BUS!!! [runs out] Tori: Uh... (Jade breaks something) Tori: She can't drive a bus... right? Lane: I have a text from Rex. It says there's a car parked in Robbie's butt. Cat: Oh, my God!.... I don't know what that means. Lane: Well, who would?!? Robbie: Ohhhhh! Rex: (to Robbie) So...how you feeling? Robbie: Not good. I have a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. Rex: (whispering) Rob. Rob. Rob. Listen. Robbie: What? Rex: I don't care. Doctor: Oh my goodness, Robbie, I didn't realize you were so popular.(to Jade) Are you his girlfriend? Jade: No, are you? Doctor: If that Pontiac moves, it could rip that kid's guts apart. Robbie: (squealing) Ahh! Bearded nurse: (feeling blood) Ooh, it's still warm. Nurse: Don't be creepy. Robbie: (holding Tori's blood) It feels like I'm holding liquid you in my hands.(Drops blood) Tori: '''Get...the nurse '''Robbie: '''Ok '''Tori: '''FASTER!!! '''Robbie: (Screeching) André: You can't captain a boat. You're just a woman. Tori (fainting): You may be a woman... but that doesn't mean I'm not the best ding-dang robot captain this here rivers has seen. (singing) Men will always la la la la la la la, when women la la la la la la le and so as it would happen, I'm a pretty little salmon.(Tori faints) ''Sikowitz: She does not look well.'' ''Jade: Agreed''. Tori:'' (dizzy) Did...did they get the Pontiac out of Robbie? (holding on to Jade and Cat)'' Cat: They sure did, Tori Tori: Yayyy''...(falls down with Cat)'' Cat: ''ahh'' ''' Cat: One time, my brother painted part of his body purple. Robbie: Why did your brother paint part of his body purple? Cat: He had a job interview (giggles) He didn't get it. ''Jade: ''Oh, then I'll just keep her dress warm. Gallery Videos thumb|300px|right|The Song in the episode. thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right|Note: The promo has Portuguese Subtitles. References TV.com TV Guide Wikipedia AOL Category:Episodes with Songs 04 Category:Episodes about Robbie Category:Episodes about Rori Category:Episodes With Life Risks